


With the Sun Still Shining

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello introduces him to Hal. And makes him buy the ice-creams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Sun Still Shining

They're sitting outside the gelato shop in the sunshine, waiting. Matt's mesmorised by the way Mello eats his, the pink tongue against the dark chocolate, so that Matt almost forgets his own.

Mello stops. "You're dripping," he says, and Matt hurries to catch the melting gelato before it gets over everything — sticky hands he can cope with, but having to do the laundry is such a pain.

Mello nods in another direction. "That's Hal," he says.

At first Matt can't tell who Mello's referring to. But then he spots her, surprised at the sense of recognition for a woman he's never seen before.

"Blonde lady?" He looks at her over the top of his glasses. "Damn Mello, those FBI women are hot. What the hell are you doing mucking round with the mafia?" Mello gives him a look that is deeply unimpressed. Matt shrugs.

Hal's seen them, and she saunters over, looking immaculate and cool. Matt has the urge to squirm.

"Boys," she says, half a smile on her face. "So, this is your friend, Mello? And I thought they were all gangsters."

"God, why is everyone at me today?" Mello says. "Yeah, this is Matt." Then Mello elbows him. Hard.

"What was that for?" Matt suddenly feels that they're both laughing at him.

"You're gawping, Matt. Hal'd eat you for breatfast."

Hal clicks her tongue. She looks like she's enjoying herself.

"Thought that's what I had you for."

"Mello's exaggerating," Hal says. She's got a lovely voice, deep and flirtatious. She laughs. "God, you two make me feel so old."

"No," Matt says, as Mello says, "That's right, you're an old hag already." Then they all laugh.

"So, who's buying my gelato? I've only got an hour."

"Matt is."

"What? Aw, man. Why me?"

"'cause," Mello says, flicking his hand. He's started crunching on the waffle cone. "You owe me for last night."

"I thought—" and then he looks at Hal, and her sparkling amusement. "Alright. What does her ladyship require?"

"Hazelnut and vanilla bean. Please."

Matt sighs, searching his pocket for change with one hand, while he desperately tries to stop his gelato from sopping all over the other. When he's got it, he stares at them both a second. "You two are exactly the same, you know that?"

They both glance at each other, raised eyebrows. Matt shakes his head, and heads inside to spend the rest of his cash for the week. Mello owes him, dammit. He doesn't need to be made someone else's bitch.


End file.
